one night change life
by ortonambrosecenangel
Summary: how can one accindently thing change my life for ever. actually change two lives for ever in the process. can one thing save two people or will the one that break two people more then they ever been broken.
1. Chapter 1

i was excited. why well there is several reasons one i was finally getting to hang out with my sister in law who is dealing with cancer and we have not hang out in the wihle (family drama long mess crazy stupid story). two me and her were going to smackdown. i had just had surgery six days before this and most likely should be resting at home which i have been doing for the last six days (most sleep and drink ensure). she was in her jeans and her t-shirt. i was in my teal cut out just below the shoulder top with a pair of blue jeans on and my white tennis shoes. she got floor and i was in a wheelchair so i know one or two things were going to happen they were going to ask if i am able to get out of the chair and go where my seat is or they were going to take my seat out and have me put my wheelchair there. After we get the tickets and bags checked i decide i was going to get a drink later not at the moment. we go to our seat and the security looks at me and said" stay here" i just nod my head and my sister in law stands by me and then sits by me. the main event comes on and happens and then comes smackdown i start scream and yelling just like everyone else and then this is when my life change. seth rollins jump over the barcaged and run right into me and made the wheelchair go backwards which is not a problem but when not having a seatbelt that works it be comes a problem. security guards sits me back up right and have emts check on me and everything. we go back to our seat just as the main event is about to start which is dean ambrose, john cena, chris jericho on one side and the other randy orton seth rollins and kane. I notice dean and john were staring at me and i just shook it off thinking "it just a fan girl fantasy"my sister in law looks at me and said" damn you have dean, john, and randy all looks at you what the hell?" i laugh softly and jokingly roll my eyes thinking whatever medince she and i are on is either really good or really crappy. i look up when i hear the winner was john, dean, and chris jericho. john goes right side slapping fans hands coming toward where me and my sister in law is at. my sister is just smiling ear to ear which is something i have not seen in a while which made me happy and said"go" i took a picture of her and john cena. then john jump over the barcage and kneel down and does a pose with me and she takes the picture. then he gives me a hug and whisper"i love a girl that can take a tackle and get back up" he jokes. i laugh softly and he smiles and winks and walks away. then it was chris jericho turn and jessica gets a picture with him and then i get a picture with him. jessica looks away and looks up and said" wait dean and randy are both coming over here oh my god" i start laughing and said" what" i look over my left shoulder and see them coming toward us. i felt my mouth going dry and my heart racing and no thought that is in my head was G-rated. randy husky voice said" now who are these pretty girls?" jessica giggles like she is a fifth grader and i am normally the shy one. i said"i am angelica and she is my sister jessica" randy said"pretty names for pretty girls. sorry about what seth did dont worry i will handle him personally. are you ok?" he seem generally concern. i nod my head softly and replied" i have been through worse but i just roll with the punches or tackles"i joke and luckily dean caught it and smirk softly and i saw his dimples. i felt my self turn into a puddle. randy took a few pictures with us. he kiss jessica right cheek and my left one and got us some shirts. it was event and it would look bad or something. i was not really pay much attention to randy to be honest. which should tell you something i am a big randy orton fan but dean smirk and blue eyes was just burning a hole through me. dean whisper" you know your eyes change colors i am wondering what teal means" i blush beet red and softly bit down on my bottom lip and said" dont worry about that. it is for me to know and you to maybe find out some day" dean raise a eyebrow and and said" a girl that likes to play i like that" i smile softly and said" oh honey i am not a game i am a whole new level of game that you havent even heard of yet" jessica said" juliet let me steal roemo we get to get you back home soon" i roll my eyes and dean said" be right back juliet" he runs and goes and takes pictures with jessica. my phone start going crazy which means my mom was wondering where i was. i just ignore it for the time being. jessica walks over and said" he will be right back he had to go grab something and i think he likes you" i roll my eyes and said" he does not like me he just be nice to a fan" jessica replied" please that boy has it bad for you" i roll my eyes.

when dean comes back i decide i was going to stand up, which i should have thuoght about before i did it because my nerves were still on edge about what happen earlier that night. luckily dean notice it and wrap his arms around my waist and said" i just make your legs go jello" i replied" no not exactly baby boy" jessica took the picture and then she took another one. she hears her phone and siad" i hate to cut this cuteness short but we have to go" i groan. dean laugh softly and lean over and whisper" aww is someone getting mad" i blush softly and said" maybe" jessica said" never mind she is waiting for you up front." me and jessica head toward the car and dean follows us out since there was no one left in the arena really. dean said"ok how about we exchange numbers?" jessica said" i got a man" i start laughing where for some reason i couldnt stop and i couldnt even catch my breathe. dean said"i was talking about unique juliet" i replied" i do not know rebel roemo long distance dont normal work out" my mom honk since she see us and jessica walks head of me and said" we are coming she is talking to a wrestler chill" (her and my mom dont get along). my mom said" i have to go work in the morning and its already 1130" jessica said" well i would get her home if you would chill out" i come out and said" i am here both of you wrestling is over and roman reigns is not here for me to see a superman punch and i think someone really desreve it now quit" my eyes change to a full green which was not good because it means i was annoyed. dean kneel down and kiss my cheek and said" me and john and a few other guys go to waffle house. how about you and jessica come?" i look over at jessica and said" do you feel like going to our spot before we go home" she nod her head and claps her hands getting all happy. i start laughing at her like she is a big dork. dean said" ok give me like five minutes and i will ride with you guys" jessica said" see you waste all that gas for nothing" my mom said" you get in the car we are going home" i replied" no i am going with jessica and them to waffle house." jessica walks and gets her red ford focus. she pulls up and i get in the front and she looks at me and said" aww are you scared to be in the back alone with him" i replied "no i just i dont need him to see my scars on my stomach if my shirt move and everything so drop it" jessica puts my wheelchair in the tunk and we turn on some music and we just start dancing in the front seat. then we heard a tap on a window and we both jump. i look over and see it was dean and he was laughing and said" sorry pretty girl" he gets in the back.20 minutes or 25 minutes later we pull up to the waffle house jessica said" ok sissy i love you to death but can i please leave the chair in the car please" i softly bit my bottom lip and said" i" dean replied" i will help you in and she will to, nothing will happen unless someone wants to get a dirty deed." I nod my head and we walk inside. At one table there was the usos, sheamus, john cena, nikki bella,and brie. the other table there was randy orton, chris jericho, layla and aj. jessica said"how about that table?" she point to where randy and them were at and i look at her confused. she mouth bathroom is closer. i notice that fact and nod my head and said" sure that is fine."jessica sits down and then i sit down and then dean. randy said" two fan girls living every girls dream." i smile softly and replied" kind of this is just part of my dream" jessica playful elbow in the ribs and mouth"watch it" jessica and i order orange juice and small stack of pancakes with hash browns patties. randy said" at this table who is all single?" me, dean, paige all raise our hands. dean said" so i do not have to worry about any boyfriends wanting to kick my ass for flirting with such a pretty girl" jessica said" no i mean not if you count her ex who she still has feelings for and he still has feelings for her but things are complicated." this was my turn to hit her in the ribs with my elbows. she look at me and we talk with each other with our eyes and just sighs softly. dean said" ok how old are you guys?" i replied" 25 about to be 26 dec 16." jessica said"30" dean said" another december birthday i like that" i giggle softly. randy gets up to change the song that was playing something about he hates it or tired of hearing it. my phone was going crazy and i was not pay attention to it. dean said" ok what is the story? i mean i like the look of the book but i have a feeling if i start getting interested i might just be hooked" i giggle softly and said" oh baby boy i might just be worth the wait to find out more" the moment the food comes we did not really talk we just ate and it was like it was comfortable silent. We talk and stuff for a hour or two until jessica said she was getting sleep and she had to get up early to get to son to school. dean walks me back to the car and we just stood there staring at each other for what seem like for ever. Until we heard "Dude, stop being a wuss and just kiss her" i softly laugh when he flip off who said that. The moment his lips touch mine it felt like lightning sparks everything i was thinking a first was going to be and more. yes i am saying dean ambrose was my first kiss. dean grab my phone and slips his phone number it in and he hands me his phone and i slip my phone number in it. Who knew going to a wrestling event could change your life for ever?


	2. Chapter 2

*three months later*

It has been three months since me and dean meet. We had met in september and now it was december and my birthday is coming up and so was Deans. Thank to my sister and roman, I am going to surprise Dean. They were in Charlotte North Carolina. My sister was mad that she could not come with me because she was dealing with family stuff. I told her that I would give roman a hug for her and let just say if looks could kill i would be dead.

Two and half hours later my plane lands. I am not scared of height i have just watch the first final destination movie one to many times. I am excited to see dean skype, talking on the phone, texting, and see him on tv is all good, but nothing beats better then see him face to face in person. I see roman and went over toward him and said" rom" He turns around and see me and hugs me and replied" hey short stuff, dean has no idea you are here, he is going to be so happy." I smile and we go toward the rental car which is a black truck. i place my bags in the back because i was going to be on the road with them for a few days. Roman has to help me get in because it is a lift truck and well i am short and my disablity does not help things either. he gets in and place my chair in the back and lays it down so no one will see it. The moment he gets in the truck he smile and said" finally he will stop being so grumpy" i laugh softly and replied "aww" roman laughs and me and him do a selfie so i could send it to my sister. We drive to the arena and roman helps me out and gets the chair and we go inside and go to roman locker room. "go do what girls do to look all pretty not say you are not now but you know" roman said and pulls out his phone and said" i will be right back with birthday boy" i nod my head and head toward the bathroom. i put a baby light blue strapless shirt on with a pair of dark blue jeans. i fix my hair a little bit which basically means i took it out of a ponytail and shook it and stuff. i decide to tease him a little bit since he had no idea that i was there yet. i grab my phone and go to his name and text" happy birthday dimples. i cant wait to see you and i hope you have a good show" i hit send and i just brust into laugh and giggles. a few second later my phone buzz and it is him reply. "shortstuff really dimples really. you are so luck i like you or you would be in so much trouble and thank you. i wish you were here but i promise i am going to try my hardest to be there on your birthday and thanks i will talk to you after the show" i smile and giggle softly. i am the only one that gets to call him dimples. it all start one night we were texting and stuff and dimples accindently came out.

*meanwhile*

roman walks into the locker room where dean is. "hey man who are you texting?" roman ask as he already had a good idea it was me. " angel. i think i am going to ask her to be my girlfriend offical" dean said." wow you are not going to be a playboy no more" roman laugh. dean said" no you are settling down and married and have a daughter and everyone is doing that and i think it is time i did to" roman smile soflty and said" that is good man oh yeah happy birthday and i have a surprise for you" dean said" dude it better not be no strippers angel would kill me and so would her sisters" roman laugh and smile and replied" dude it is not strippers, just follow me" roman walks toward his locker room and dean follows behind him. Dean was not one for surprise but he figure if it was from roman it could be a good one. roman said" close your eyes" dean replied" no" roman said" dude if you dont you are not getting your surprise." dean look at roman and said" its my birthday you cant be mean to me." i was in the locker room bitting my bottom lip trying not to laugh. Roman roll his eyes and said" close your eyes or you are not going to see your surprise until after your match" dean sigh softly and closed his eyes and roman text me"open the door" I read it and wheel over and open the door. dean said" dude come on my eyes are closed but i am not moving or anything. this is not a good surprise" roman pop dean in the back of the head and said" shut up and open your eyes" dean open his eyes and see me sitting in front of him. "you? here? but how? i just" he was surprise. i smile softly and giggle when he could not put words into a full sentence. "me and my sister came up with the idea of me surprising you but i need a partner in crime to help me and that is where roman comes in" roman smiles and replied" yep. but i promise her sister i would look out for her" dean smile and walks over and hugs me lifting me out of the chair. roman said" i am going to leave you two alone for a little bit be back in a few, angel coke, water or powerade" i look at him and said" coke is fine" he nod his head and walk to the catering area leaving me and dean by oursleves for the first time in three months. he gentle sits me down on the couch because he knew i kind of have issues people carrying or holding me.

"how long are you staying?"he ask as he still had his arm around me. i smile and place my head on his shoulder/chest area. "you are stuck with me for a few days then i have to go back" i did not want to talk about when i was leaving when i just got there. he notice and kiss my forehead and siad" we will just cross that bridge when we get there." roman comes back and brings me a coke and dean a water.

roman said" i would hate to ruin this moment, but me and dean here have a match then after that about we go eat and celebrate boy birthday" i nod my head and dean kiss my forehead and him and roman leave. I was kind of hungry so i thought about going to the catering area to get me some chips or fruit or something. I slip roman backstage pass thing for me around my neck and closed the door behind me. I head toward the catering room which was not that hard to find. i see a few divas and some superstars. randy walks over toward me and said" so you could not get enough so you came to see me because you missed me" i giggle softly and replied" aww vipery no i came to see dean but he and roman went to go do a match so i came to get me some chips or fruit or something to snack on" randy laugh and hug me and replied" it is nice to see you again through" nikki and brie walk over toward me and replied" you are basically a ring rat" randy said" you guys she is not like that leave her alone" i replied "it is ok randy. i might not be a wrestler but at least i am not sleeping with the golden boy to get a diva title or sleeping with goat boy" randy laugh softly and whisper" be nice" i jokingly roll my eyes. nikki look at me and replied" you little" i said" yes i am little" brie said" you know he will get bored with you and he will go back to our girl renee just

so you know not some cri" i slap her because i knew what she was about to say because i have heard it off and on all my life. randy and nikki were shocked and just look at me. i look at randy and said" suddenly i am not hungry anymore"

I head back toward the locker room and right when I was about to open the door. "oh you are here. I thought it was rumor or something" the voice behind me sound like nails on chalk board. I roll my eyes and look over my shoulder and see Renee Young. I smile soflty and replied" Honey. rumors are lies and as you can see i am here and i am not going anywhere" Dean had told me a few thing about his and renee relationship. She had cheated on him with ryan (ryback). "you two wont last two weeks honey, he and i have been hooking up the whole time you two have been talking you are hundreds sometimes thousand miles away and i am right here for him." Renee said smiling. I look at her and said" let me see believe you a jealous ex who has slept with some of the superstars over your own amazingly sweet boyfriend or believe a man who has no reason to lie to me. sorry sweet heart i pick dean" Renee replied" we will see what happens honey" i roll my eyes and i go into the locker room and closed the door and turn on the tv and watch dean ambrose and roman reign match again randy orton and seth rollins. twenty minutes later dean and roman win their match because randy went after seth. then i see renee young talking to dean and roman. Then I see renee young kissing dean. I did not know if it was part of the show or renee trying to send me a message. if it was the second one message recieve.


	3. Chapter 3

the moment the camera man says "cut" renee was still kissing dean. She knew it was not part of her script. But she did not like that he move on and more important to a girl like me. in her opinion she thought i was under him. Roman phone move in his pocket and he feels it and pulls it out and read the text message.

"hey roman dont worry about me i took a cab to the hotel i will text you my room number when i get there i would go out but i am not really feeling it right now i am tired and jetleg and i have a feeling if i get near him or her. let just say it will not be pretty or nice- Angel"

roman reads the text message and sigh softly and replied" ok. angel i will see you in a little bit" Roman could tell i was hurting and he was getting mad. He had only known me for a little while but he was already protective over me. Roman walks over and said" renee cut means cut" he had a growl in his voice and renee slowly pull away and said" aww poor rom feeling a little jealous are we?" roman look at the blond women in front of him and replied" i have a wife and daughter i am not jealous i am pissed because of you. there is a girl upset and hurt heading to a hotel room and she is really smart knowing this was not part of a storyline or script. Dean go get your stuff Now" Dean could tell roman was mad and did not say another word and goes and get his stuff. Roman said" i do not know what kind of high school game you are playing little girl but i am telling you right now. if you messed up his chance to be happy i would not want to be you" renee smile and said" is that theat" roman look at her and shook his head and replied" no it is a promise and i would not be worried about me" he walks away and meets dean out front at the truck. dean asked" wheres angel?" roman said" at the hotel she took a cab apparently she saw the kiss and did not feel like sticking around." Dean look at roman and said "shit" he pulls out his phone and calls my phone. i read the caller i.d. and let it go to voicemail. When the cab pulls up to the hotel i get out and pays the guy. i roll into the hotel and i bump into randy. Randy notice me and said" hey girly whats wrong?" i did not notice i had tears roll down my face. i shug my shoulders and replied" just tired that is all" randy kneel down and wipes my tears away and said" you are to pretty to be crying. so whats really wrong?" i look at him and shug my shoulders again and said" I am not sure if coming out was the best idea anymore" randy replied" because of renee and dean" i softly nod my head not wanting to open my mouth again to afraid my voice would sound cracked. randy said" she cheated on him with several different people" i nod my head because i already knew that. Randy notice this and smile softly and replied" when roman was not traveling us. he did not talk to alot of people but her" I look at him and said"ok" randy replied"trust me he is happy with you. he drives roman nuts talking about you" i giggle softly and randy smile and said" that is much better pretty girl" he gives me a hug

*meanwhile*

dean and roman just pull up to the hotel and are walking in. Dean see randy hugging me and could feel himself getting really angry. Roman notice this and said" doesnt feel good, does it? now the shoe is on the other foot. Control your angry do not fly off the handle i am going to go get our and angel room key. BE good" roman walks off to get the room keys. Randy slowly pull away and said" i better go if looks could kill dean has already kill me twice over" i giggle softly and replied" thanks randy" he nod his head and walks off and i turn around and see dean had my blue bag in his hand. I roll over and grab it and said"thanks." I stood up and place the bag on the back of my wheelchair. Dean ask" can we talk?. please alone" i look at him and replied" I saw the kiss with renee. I have a feeling it was not part of the script or anything. my gut is telling me to run, curl up under a blanket and just sleep it off. my head is telling me i should know better long distance does not work. my heart is telling me that you are one of the best guys i have ever known. i do not know what to listen to." i had tears roll down my face and said" but i know one thing i am jetleg and tired and i cant do this right now" i wheel toward the elevator and roman walks over and hands me my key and said" you are in room 16 and me and dean are in room 12." I nod my head and told roman good night. i head toward my room and place my phone on the charge and decide to take a shower.

* meanwhile downstairs*

roman walk over toward dean and said" what happen" dean replied" i think she is breaking up with me and we are not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet. man i love her so much i have only know her three months and it feels like i have known her my whole life. She makes me want to be a better person even through she likes me just the way i am" roman said" ok look tomorrow we have the day off until tomorrow night how about me you and her hang out for a little bit then you guys go out on a date and talk just one on one" dean nod his head and replied" good idea" they go upstairs toward their room and get ready for bed. Dean reach for his phone and place it back down not sure if he should say good night sweet dreams like he normal does or just leave it alone. Roman look over at dean and sigh softly. he saw dean like he saw me. Dean was his little brother and i am like a little sister and he did not like that we were both hurt.

*the next morning*

i woke up and took a shower and dress in a t-shirt and blue jeans with a hoodie over the shirt. I hardly ever got cold but i always for some reason like wearing hoodies. My phone start ringing roman theme song which is roman rington. I answer it and said "good morning bub" roman laugh softly and said" good morning angel. We are about to go get something to eat. come with please" i smile softly and replied" sure just let me get my shoes on" roman replied" we will come there in five" we hang up and i get my stuff together and i grab my phone and slip it in my pocket and some money. I place the room key in my pocket as well. I heard a knock on the door and wheel over and open it and see roman standing there and said"ok before we go i need to talk to you" I look at him and sigh softly and replied" ok what?" roman walks in and closed the door and said" Dean cares about you and i know you care about him and i just do not want to see him get hurt again" i look at him and replied" Roman i am not going to hurt him but at the same time i have to protect my heart and my self. So can we please go i am hungry" roman nod his head and said" sure lets go" He open the door and we go toward his room and see dean coming out. Dean smile when he see me and walk over and hug me and said" good morning pretty girl" i smile and whisper"good morning dimples" dean replied"Angel. Really?" i giggle softly and smile and said" but it is so easy" roman look at dean and me confused and that just made me start laughing more. We decide to go to the waffle house which was right down the street. Dean and me were laughing and talking the whole way there. Roman said" did i miss something?" dean replied" after the show me and a few people went to waffle house and angelica and her sister jessica came with us and after we ate and talk. We exchange numbers and i found out i was angel first kiss" I smile and blushed and playful push him and replied"yeah" Roman said" aww you two" Dean open the first door and roman open the second door. We decide to sit at the table in the back. Dean get orange juice. roman get coffee. i got chocolate milk. dean get hushbrowns and eggs and bacon and a pancake. roman gets bacon eggs and briscuit and waffle. I look at both of them and replied" you guys eat alot" dean smile and lean over and whisper" i am the engery bunny baby" I felt chills go down my spine and try to keep my mind out of the dirty area, but he makes it so hard on me and i am weak. i smile softly and order my self two original waffles with hushbrowns. The food comes and we eat and talk. Roman was becoming a really good friend. My phone rings and i answer it and said" Hello, oh hey handsome buddy" i look over and notice the look on dean face and jokingly roll my eyes. Roman looks at me and hands me his phone and i text" he is my five year old nephew" Dean just nod his head and eats. "hey yeah buddy i am here. whats wrong? ok yeah i will call your grandma in a few ok bye" i hang up and place the phone back in my pocket. Dean said" is everything ok" I replied" yeah i think so"

the rest of the day i hang out with the boys. After breakfast we went to the gym so the boys could work out. I decide to be a little evil. Roman took his shirt off and i took a picture and sent it to my sister with the caption"i am having a good time and a good show" The moment i hit send and look up and dean was shirtless and i was bitting on my bottom lip. My phone beeps with a text message" you are such a. i hate you. j/k love you. sister" i giggle when i get the text message. I took a picture of dean and caption "he is making me think dirty things" a few seconds later i get a message" he likes you. you like him. you guys talk all the time i say go for it before i come up there and hurt renee" I did not reply because dean come over and hug me and he was all sweat. "hey pretty girl. are you enjoying the show?" dean whisper. i smile and blushed softly not really able to talk or make words form in my head to come out. "how about i go take a shower and me and you go do something" dean said. We had been there two hours so i was ok with leaving and hanging out with him. I nod my head and he left to go take a shower. Dean gets dressed and roman gets dressed and said" so are you going to ask her at lunch or not?" dean nod his head and said" yeah i am going to ask her. do you think i can borrow the truck" roman nod his head and hands him the keys and said" here just be back by four because we have to be at the arena at five" Dean nod his head and walks out to where i was with a blind fold in his back pocket. We go toward the truck and get in and he place the wheelchair in the back and place the blind fold over my eyes. "dean" i said. Dean replied" trust me. ok i am not going to do anything stupid" i nod my head and he start driving. A few minutes later the car stops and dean helps me out and was holding my hand. I could smell gralic and i knew it was most likely my favorite place Olivie garden.

He pulls out the chair and helps me sit down. I heard a lot of noise and said" what are you doing?" he replied" it is a surprise hold on" i said "ok" dean replied"close your eyes" i close my eyes and i could feel him lift the blindfold off of me. He smile softly and whisper" open your eyes" I open them to see candles with letters on them. It reads Will you be my girlfriend?


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

I read those six words a few times and wasn't able to speak. I try to get my words together in my head before opening my mouth. "Dean.i" I said softly. Dean kiss my cheek softly and replied" before you say anything, i do not want renee, i do not want naomi or brie bella or nikki or emma or any of them. Who I want is sitting right in front of me. you know me better then anyone, angel ok beside roman but that it just because we are like brothers. You know my past and i know yours. I do not want to talk about our past. I want to talk about our future. yes long distance are hard and yes time zone are different so things might be crazy sometimes. But I want you, so What do you say?. No i am not say this for us to sleep together we will go at your own pace for that. " I smile and look at him and replied" That is the sweet thing i think i have ever heard. Yes i will be your girlfriend and thank for understand about my own pace for that part of the relationship" Dean smile and kiss me softly and hug me and said" So lunatic fringe is in a highly like relationship with angel and angel is i cant speak for but highly like relationship with a we are better then a twilight movie" I start laughing and look at him and replied" You watch twilight" Dean said" A not my idea B i was force and C. that stays between us" i laugh softly and kiss him and replied" A do not worry your secret is safe with me. B no one would believe if i told them anyways and c. who do you like better jacob or edward" I start laughing and dean just jokingly rolls his eyes and kiss me softly and said" you are so weird" I replied "oh i know" When the waiter comes over and ask us what we would like to drink and eat. dean said" i would like the chicken parmigiana and dr. prepper" i replied" i would like five cheese ziti and sweet tea no ice" the waiter takes our menu and walks off. Dean said "so in a few days we head over to tribute to the troops and that is going to be kind of cool and crazy so for the next two days when i am not promo or signing or do the show. i am all yours" i smile and blush softly and replied" cool" dean said"yeah in the morning me and roman and i think paige are going to a children hospital thing. then after that i am yours until three when i have a signing then five a house show then after that i am yours again" I replied" aww that is sweet i mean i am glad wwe like visiting kids in hospital and does stuff for soilders" dean said" I like it to"

*meanwhile*

renee looking for dean and could not find him. She see naomi and tamina talking and walks over toward them and said"hey. Have you guys seen dean?" Naomi roll her eyes and said" girl listen he is over you. he dont want you. Beside I think i saw him and his girl leave the gym earlier" renee said "That little crip." Before she could finish Roman comes up behind her. "Dont finish that comment renee she is cool and nice and makes dean happy so leave him and her alone" Roman said. Renee turns around and replied" you are not my boss or my daddy so back off" Naomi said" no he is not. But Dean is our brother and we protect family and i can see roman protect over angel so she is family to back off" Renee said" only time will tell" She walks off leaving naomi and tamina and roman alone.

*meanwhile*

Me and dean eating and talking. Dean just staring at me and smiling which was sending chills down my spine. I blush and look at him and said" honey take a picture it last longer" i giggle softly and dean lean over and kiss me softly and replied" I like it when you blush" I smile and we both finish eating. I excuse my self because i had to go to bathroom and my phone was making alot in my pocket and i did not want to be rude. Dean nod his head and decide to order dessert.I said" you know what i like. so ok" I smile and go toward the restroom. The thing is he had no idea we never really talk about favorite foods all that much, but we did talk about everything else and i figure he knows me as well as he thinks he does that he can figure it out. Dean tells the waiter that he would like two piece of white chocolate raspeberry cheesecake. He did not really see anything else on that he would like and he just decide to get two and figure it would be my favorite.

*meanwhile*

I wash my hands and call the person who has been blowing up my phone back. "hey" i said. My nephew replied" Daddy is not picking up his phone. everyone is acting weird come home" i said" Buddy i will be home the day after tomorrow ok i promise. your dad is probably at work or something but you know he loves you just like i do ok" my nephew replied" ok but aunt" i said" julian listen i promise you. your dad is at work or something and he will call you when he can you are his little buddy" I was trying to resure him, but at the same time i was not sure who need it more me or him and said" buddy look i will call you back in a little bit ok" julian replied "ok bye" we hang up. I call julian dad lucas and it goes straight to voicemail. I said" Hey it is me. call your son. He sound upset and scared and i got a phone call the other night say something is up with you because you miss your weekly visit with him. I will be home in two days and if nothing has change by then i am going to hurt you" i hang up and slip the phone back in my pocket. I roll back to the table. Dean said" is everything ok?" i nod my head and replied" yeah, why" Dean said"because your eyes are green and you told me that means you are mad" i said" it is nothing i promise" I notice the dessert he got and smile softly and said" well it looks like you do know me"Dean replied" what" Then he look down and notice dessert was at the table and smile and said" told you" i laugh softly adn replied"yeah you did" We eat our dessert. We decide to head back to the hotel so dean could get ready and pick up roman.

* 15 minutes later*

We pull up to the hotel and dean helps me out and we bump into naomi and tamina and roman. " so are you guys offical a couple? or did he back out?" roman said. I laugh at the look on dean face and replied" Yes roman we are a couple but if he did not do that you would just have ruin a surprise" Roman thought about it for a moment and said" oh yeah good point but i am glad he ask you." Naomi said" good. Now the only thing you two have to worry about is renee" i shug my shoulders and said" i am not worried about her anymore." The truth is i am worried but i choice to act like i am not for the time being at least. Roman smile and said"good hey we got to go do a radio tihng really fast and then head to the arena, are you going to be ok by your self" I nod my head and hug him and said"Yes bubba i will be fine. " Roman gets in the driver seat and waits for dean. Dean kiss me softly and slowly and slowly pulls away and said" you are coming right" I replied "yes i will be there i just going to go soak my feet in water because they are kind of swollen and sore for some odd reason and i will be there" He nod his head and goes and get in the truck and naomi and tamina ride with them. I go upstairs and go to the room and soak my feet in warm water and salt.

*30 minutes later*

I get ready to head over to the arena. My feet were still swollen but not as bad as before so i slip my socks and shoes back on and change shirts. I grab my pass and my phone and some money for a cab. The time i got over there the doors were just opening so i get in to the back and go to the boys locker room and knock on it. Roman lets me in and said" Hey he has a match against j and j security" I replied" ok and you?" kane said" kind of against kane i do not know" I nod my head and said" cool, well good luck" i smile softly and move my self from the chair to the little couch and place my legs on the couch.

The show starts and dean goes and fights j and j security and wins. I watch in the back and was happy. Roman said" now it is my turn i will see you guys later" roman walks out and a few minutes later dean walks in and walks over and collasped on top of me and said" hey there" i giggle and wiggle because he is all sweat and said" hi you smelly go take a shower' Dean replied" come join me" i said" maybe another time" Dean nod his head and kiss me and lean over and replied" i know honey i was just teasing"

After roman wins his match because of a count out. Roman comes back and we decide just to stay and watch the rest of the show. Then it was the boys cue to go out and help randy orton because of seth and j and j security. A little while later i get a text that ask me to meet the boys in cater room. I go the cater room and see dean and roman and randy. They are all three sweating. "aww do i get the first look of the new shield" i teased and smile soflty "you wish sweetheart" randy replied with the growl in his voice. i smile and said" no I more of a one on one player my self" Roman start brusting out laughing when randy and dean both look at me with shock look on their face. "guys she is not talking about sex geeze" i giggle softly and replied" well who knows what i was talking about" Then roman look at me surprise look on his face. "anyways whats up?' i said. dean replied" will it is your birthday soon but we will be over seas with the troops so i was thinking the last night you are here we have a early house show how about after that we all go eat and do your birthday right." I nod my head and said" i like that idea"

the next chapter will be the birthday.


End file.
